Levels of Tactics
This page is here to demonstrate the various levels of tactics a faction is at. Note that this is a broad overlay, and it by no means covers all tactics a faction can use. It simply details what level a faction's tactics would be in. Level 0 These are queer examples where tactics were unnecessary due to honor, customs, etc. Examples from history *Early Japanese Warriors Examples from fiction *Early Mandalorians Level 1 The kind of tactics that involve running at the enemy with a knife while screaming your lungs out. Of course, any battle will eventually devolve into this given the time. Examples from history *Celtic Fanatics *Cavemen *Japanese Banzais during WWII *Viking berserkers Examples from fiction *Klingon warriors from Star Trek *Skandians in the book series Ranger's Apprentice and most of them in The Brotherband Chronicles *Most likely many Orcs in LOTR *Pretty much anything undead other than vampires Level 2 Basic formations and structuring. Examples from history *Most early armies *Some Medieval European armies (normally consisting largely of militias) Examples from fiction *Ewoks *Uruk-Hai Level 3 By this point, tactics have progressed to where there is a command structure and clear roles for each soldier. Often fairly disciplined. Examples from history *Early Asian armies *Turkish and Arabian armies *Most Medieval armies. Examples from fiction *Rohan's Eorlingas Level 4 Now tactics are quite advanced, and less bound by honor. Ambushes, guerilla warfare, incredibly disciplined formations and other advanced tactics appear. Munition weapons and armor become common. Examples from history *Ancient-to-Medieval Chinese armies *Mongolian armies *Rome and the Legions *Alexander's Macedonia *Later Medieval European Armies. Examples from fiction *Armies of Gondor *Wood-Elven armies of Thranduil *Dwarven armies Level 5 Firearms appear, less armor is worn, and melee weapons and armor slowly begin to go out of fashion. Examples from history *Bedu Tribes during the First World War *Asian and European armies from c.1480-c.1650 Examples from fiction *Númenórean armies Level 6 The sword is now only a weapon for the cavalry, and armor is nonexistent. Firearms become more advanced and accurate. Thought a higher number automatically means better tactics? Wrong. Honor takes hold again, and troops march in neat, ordered rows. Examples from history *Napoleon's Grand army *European and American armies from 1650-c.1860 Examples from fiction *Mede Empire from 'The Queen Of Attolia' Level 7 Trench warfare is the norm, and disease is the number one killer(at least it kills even more than other levels). Aircraft are introduced to battle. Examples from history *Armies of WWI Examples from fiction *?? Level 8 Trenches are still used, but whole wars aren't fought in them anymore. Tanks, armored vehicles, and warplanes become much more common. Cavalry are gone, and infantry move in strategically planned out formations to optimize effectiveness. Examples from history *Armies of WWII-Present Examples from fiction *Human forces in the Terminator movies. Level 9 Again, the "tactics lose quality over time" problem rears its ugly head. Many things are advanced far above our current level. But others, are decaying, archaic, or "retro futuristic". Examples from fiction *The United Federation of Planets in Star Trek *I.F. in Ender's Game *Armies of Dune *Various steampunk things Level 10 All, or almost all weapons, tactics, and tools of war are highly advanced. War is fought with rail guns, lasers, plasma, etc. Starships clash in battles on the scale of Star Systems. Weapons of terrifying power are unleashed, capable of destroying things we can only dream of. Examples from fiction *Star Wars armies *Marvel? (Must verify...) *Halo *Union of Allied Planets Mixtures Category:Guide